Mirkwood's Lost Prince
by Dancing Fiyero
Summary: A hunting party near Ithilien goes wrong, someone is injured, and lives are changed. Will say no more. Warning: Character death and fight scenes. [Complete]
1. Hunting

Warnings: Character death, fight scenesthe usual

Spoilers- RotKIf you haven't read the books, pretty major one.

Without further ado

__

Mirkwood's Lost Prince

"Come on you three! Can't you see nothing is going to attack? I've been standing here like a piece of fish bait for nearly ten minutes now." A snicker came from the trees above, and Gimli growled impatiently. "What's so funny? Crazy Elves"

"Stubborn Dwarf!" Came the reply. "And besides, the thought of you being used as real bait is amusing indeed. Imagine, hung by your beard over the water so some large fish may come and snatch you?" The voice from the trees was light and playful, and and the laughter reminded the Dwarf of dew falling from a flower. Gimli smiled against his will.

"You've made your point. Come down now!" As silently as a cat, a figure dropped down from the tree above the Dwarf's head to land in a crouch in front of him. The blonde haired Elf stood, smiling as he brushed leaves from his clothes.

"Dwarves certainly need to learn patience. You my friend are no exception! And how should you know if something was about to attack us? From my experience, Dwarves are not the most observant nor watchful race. You never know what could be sneaking silently up on you." As if to emphasize the Elf's point, two shadowed figures dropped from the tree behind Gimli, unnoticed by the Dwarf. Just as Gimli was about to speak, they grabbed him; one holding his mouth to keep him quiet, the other grabbing the hand that held his axe. Gimli struggled and looked to Legolas for help, but the Elf just stood there, smiling widely and trying to control the mirth bubbling up inside him as he held up a hand.

"Alright, I think he's learned his lesson." Gimli's captors released him, and he swung around angrily, axe ready for battle. He stopped his attack when he saw the grinning faces of Elladan and Elrohir, the Elven twins from Rivendell they had been traveling with. The two were so alike, the number of people who could tell them apart was very few- limited to their father, Elrond, their sister Arwen, Aragorn and Legolas. Everyone else was left to awkwardly guess which was which. Gimli's look of surprise was too much for the twins to bear, and burst out laughing. Legolas, whose smile had been getting progressively larger, could not help himself once Elladan and Elrohir had started laughing. Soon the three Elves were doubled over with giggles as Gimli furrowed his brow angrily.

"I do not think that was necessary! Just because you Elves can be all silent like doesn't mean you have the right to frighten me like that! You three should be taught a lesson! I ought to-"

"Hush." Legolas had suddenly gone silent, and Elladan and Elrohir cut of their laughter immediately when they saw the prince stop. He now looked around them nervously, searching the bushes.

"Something's not right" He whispered. Suddenly, from out of the bushes all around them burst scores of men, all clad in forest green, cruel, twisted swords drawn as they rushed at the four figures. A confused look passed over the three faces of the Elves, each wondering the same thing; Why hadn't they known the men were there?

"ATTACK!" The battle cry brought them back to the situation at hand, as the three Elves and the Dwarf were ambushed. Elladan and Elrohir each had drawn their long, silver blades and Legolas had notched and fired an arrow by the time the men reached them. Fortunately, Gimli already had his axe drawn. The three fought for a little while, but the number of men was overwhelming, and they knew they could not win this fight.

"Legolas! Gimli! Run!" Elrohir shouted as he and Elladan fought to escape the horde of men. The twins were soon joined by Gimli as they managed to fight through the men. The Elves jumped with graceful ease into a tree above their heads, reaching down to pull Gimli up after them. 

"Stay here." Elrohir ordered the Dwarf as he and Elladan jumped from branch to branch until they were directly above the fight. Legolas was easy to spot amidst their enemies. He had his twin Elvish blades drawn as he sliced through his foes. His long, golden hair flew about him as he ducked and spun this way and that, easily dodging the blows aimed at him. The blades in his hands were nought but deadly flashes of light to those around him, most of the men falling not even realizing Legolas had been close enough to slash their neck or drive a blade through their chest. The Elvish twins in the trees above drew their bows, their arrows helping to fell the overwhelming foes. When the men fell back a pace, Elladan yelled down to Legolas. The prince looked up and grabbed the lowest branch of the tree they were perched in. But no amount of Elven speed could help him avoid the slash of the long sword that fell across his chest. With a yell of pain, Legolas let go of the branch, saved from further injury by landing in a kneeling crouch. The man who had wounded him stood above him, ready to strike the final blow, when two arrows hit him- one in the throat and one between his eyes. Gaining confidence at seeing the fallen Elf, the few men left (numbering only five) also ran at Legolas. Three were felled by more arrows from above, before the twins ran out of arrows. Suddenly, with a shout, Gimli came hurtling from the brush to hack one nearly in half with his axe. The final man stood above Legolas with a malicious smile spread across his face; but before his blade could fall, he was hit from behind by Gimli, while at the same time the blonde prince below him drew a hidden dagger from his boot to drive it upwards into his chest. With a gurgle, he fell backwards. Gimli knelt beside Legolas, and the twins dropped from the tree to do the same. The archer was curled over his knees, his breathing harsh, and his body weight supported by one hand clutching the mossy ground. His head hung foreward, and his long hair fell from behind his shoulder to curtain his face.

"Legolas?" Elladan asked, his voice filled with concern. He placed a comforting hand on the prince's back and Elrohir moved to sit in front of the injured Elf.

"Legolas, let us see the wound." Legolas made no move to respond, so Elrohir gently lifted his face up. The once shining blue eyes were beginning to cloud over, and pain etched his ageless features. Suddenly, Legolas' eyes rolled back in his head and he groaned in pain as he went unconscious. Elrohir caught the prince as he fell forewards, gently laying him down on his back. Elrohir felt Legolas' forehead, only to find his skin cold and clammy. He moved down to inspect the wound. Legolas' arm still lay across his ribs, covering the wound. But a steadily growing crimson stain could be seen beneath. Gently lifting the arm away, Elrohir let out a low breath at what he saw. Elladan gasped, and Gimli growled in frustration, clutching his axe tightly.

"I wish those scoundrels were still around. They died to quickly the first time! I'll slaughter them again!" The Dwarf spat out.

Elrohir stood and carefully picked up the prince. Elladan whistled, and three horses appeared shortly. Mounting one, Elladan pulled Gimli up after him. Elrohir kept Legolas in his arms and mounted his own horse. Arod, Legolas' horse that had stayed him since the War of the Ring, snorted impatiently at not having his master to ride him. Elrohir whispered something to him, and Arod calmed down. He looked at his twin, and when Elladan nodded, he urged his horse foreward.

"Norolim Harulen!" The horse sped into a gallop, Arod and Elladan's horse running on either side.

Plz review! I have all the chapters done..just waiting to be postedBut won't be until I have a few reviewsWow, I'm in an evil mood tonight *grins manically* Its so simplejust press the lovely button! Nice button

-Elvenflower


	2. An Urgent Message

May I just say, you guys are impressive! 12 reviews in a night! I wasn't expecting that many! Thank you so much, I'm soo glad you like it! I fell victim to Lady V's puppy dog eyes, and posted as soon as I had the chance.

Tithen Min- No, no reason for daggers.yet. ;)

Eck- slightly cliché? Please expand- I'd love the feedback. E-mail me- elvenflower@hotmail.com 

Here you go! Chapter 2 

****

Mirkwood's Lost Prince

__

Chapter 2

"My lord?" The young messanger stood at the doorway to Aragorn's study. Aragorn sat with his head in his hands, carefully reading an assortment of papers skewed across his desk. He had hardly slept since he had become King of Gondor. As it turns out, the kingdom was full of problems.

At the sound of a voice at the door, Aragorn raised his head to spot the messanger.

"Come in," he said with a wave of his hand. The young man in the doorway bowed and hurried over.

"My lord, you presence is needed in Ithilien. We received word from Gimli, son of Gloin, this morning. He said it was extremely urgent." Aragorn's smile at hearing Gimli's name faded. Extremely urgent? Those words would never come out of Gimli's mouth unless there was an emergency.

"Did he say anything else? Did he mention what was so urgent?" Aragorn demanded. The young man shook his head, looking overwhelmed.

"No, my lord, he only said it was extremely urgent, and that you were needed right away." Aragorn sighed. The messanger had told him all he knew, yet it was not enough.

"Thank you. Dismissed." The messanger nodded and bowed, leaving the room. Aragorn stood and walked over to the large cushioned chair that stood by the fireplace. He flopped down, bracing one arm against the soft arm of the chair, his head against his hand. So many questions raced through his head, questions he couldn't find the answers to until he went to Ithilien. What was this emergency that so desperately required his presence? Why was Gimli in Ithilien? Last he had spoken to the Dwarf, he was leading his kin to the Glittering Caves of Algarond, where he was named Lord. Perhaps he was just on one of his frequent visits to see Legolas. 

After the War of the Ring, once Aragorn had been crowned King, he had given the lands of Ithilien to Legolas, trusting in him to renew the city to its full glory. For the fair land of Ithilien had fallen into the shadow of Mordor when Sauron had started to regain his power. Now that the Dark Lord had been defeated, Ithilien was once again free. Legolas had never dissapointed Aragorn, and this task was no exception. With Legolas as her Lord, Ithilien's woods were restored, and many Elves now happily inhabited them. Gimli would often visit Legolas in Ithilien, and the two would take a month or two travel somewhere on their own. Often, the friends would go north to Mirkwood to visit Legolas' father, King Thranduil. Other times, they would travel the shorter distance to Minas Tirith and visit Aragorn and Arwen. Now Gimli needed him in Ithilien. But Aragorn could not leave his kingdom on such short notice. His people needed him there. Perhaps if he sent one of his most trusted men? A hand on his shoulder made Aragorn jump in surprise. He turned to see the flawless face of Arwen staring back at him, a grave expression carved across her features. As often happened, she had entered silently, for such was the way of Elves. Taking his hand, Arwen pulled Aragorn off the chair and sat down with him on the love-seat placed by the window. She sat facing him, their hands entwined. Aragorn looked up and met Arwen's eyes.

"I am needed in Ithilien. Gimli has sent word of an emergency, but I do not yet now what it is. I want to go to him, but I cannot leave the kingdom like this. Not-" Arwen placed a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"I know." She said in a soft voice. "Aragorn, you must go. Please. If for no one else, for me. For" But she could not continue, as tears choked off any further words and she turned her head away. A concerned and confused look crossed Aragorn's face. 

"Arwen, mani naa ta? " { what is it?} Aragorn asked, switching to her native tongue as a means of comfort. He put a hand under her chin and tilted her face up, looking into the tear filled depths of her blue eyes.

"You know what happened" It was more of a statement than a question. She nodded, and a fresh stream of tears flowed down her cheeks. Aragorn pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair as he whispered words of comfort. When her tears had mostly subsided, he tried again.

"Kwentr'amin mani marte, saes." {Tell me what happened, please} Aragorn asked in a gentle voice. Arwen looked up at him, sadness reflected in her eyes.

"It's Legolas." Aragorn's heart missed a beat. The Elf had been his friend for decades, he couldn't bear any harm to come to him.

"Yes?" He asked in a shaky whisper, afraid of what he might hear.

"He was injured Severly. It may prove to be fatal." 

"What? How" Aragorn needed to know.

"I do not know. But there are some who might." Arwen looked to the door, and two cloaked figures entered that Aragorn hadn't noticed were there. Aragorn's insides twitched in instinctive defensiveness and worry. His hand flew to the hilt of his sword, un-nerved by the fact he had not noticed the figures standing there. As they approached, the cloaked figures pulled back their hoods to reveal two identical faces, crowned with long ebony hair sporting the Elven braids common to Rivendell.

"Elladan! Elrohir! It has been too long." Aragorn stood and hugged the twins. Arwen kissed each of her brothers on the cheek.

"It has," answered Elladan. "I only wish we came with more happy tidings." Elrohir nodded his agreement as Arwen and Aragorn sat back on the couch. The twins stood in front of them, equally serious looks on their faces.

"Elrohir and I went to visit Legolas in Ithilien, as we had not seen him in years," Elladan began. "Gimli was there at the time, so the four of us decided to go orc hunting. After all, there were rumours of a few orcs still left near the northern borders of Mordor. We came across them by accident, but we managed to keep hidden until we were ready. The fight was turning in our favor, as there was only four dozen of them, a mere twelve each. Legolas had taken down more than his share with his arrows, Gimli fought with his axe, and Elrohir and I with our blades. We had the element of surprise, and we prepared to fight. The orcs were not. What we were not prepared for was the Men from Harad hiding in the trees. They had followed us, using the orcs as bait to lure us into a battle. They thought that would make us easier to capture. Legolas spotted them when it was almost too late. They had not expected us to be the warriors we were, and when Legolas spotted them, they ran. As we finished the last of the orcs, Legolas ran after them, taking them down with his arrows from the trees. Suddenly, they disappeared. Legolas had taken down nearly all of them, but he could see no more. We caught up with him, and we waited until it should have been safe. Gimli stood on the ground, the three of us in the trees with arrows notched unless anything emerged before Gimli could kill it. After a time, we could sense nothing and decided to move on. As soon as Legolas, Elrohir and I hit the ground, scores men sprang from the bushes around us. I don't know why we couldn't see them, they were so close There had been at least seventy of them, we should have heard or at least seen them" Elladan shook his head, ashamed they had been tricked. "Perhaps they had the aid of some evil magicI will never know. But we escaped, three of us unharmed. But when we were taken by surprise, one man managed to injure Legolas. We got him back to Ithilien, but the wound was deep. I'm not sure how much time he has left," Tears started to form in the corners of Elladan's eyes, but he quickly brushed them away. Aragorn was stunned. 

"I have to go to him" Aragorn whispered. "But I cannot leave the kingdom without a ruler The line of stewards has been broken, there is no one-"

"I will stay." Arwen interrupted. "Go to Legolas."

"Nay, sister, for you have known Legolas for centuries." Elrohir insisted. "We have already a solution, Aragorn. When we departed from Ithilien, we brought with us Faramir, and his wife, the Lady Eowyn. They have agreed to watch over your kingdom in your absence." Aragorn stood and clasped hands with Elrohir, then Elladan.

"Thank you, friends. Come, I shall get us the fastest horses available. We must make haste." He turned back and offered his hand to Arwen. She took it and the four left to go to the stables.

By that evening, Aragorn, Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir raced across Gondor. They rode hard, not stopping till they reached the borders of Ithilien. Gradually slowing their horses to a trot, they approached a set of tents. The four dismounted. Arwen took the reins to Aragorn's horse, and led the two horses to the nearby stables. Aragorn looked questioningly at Elrohir. Why weren't they at Legolas' house in the heart of Ithilien? Elrohir understood Aragorn's confusion, so he quickly explained,

"Had we traveled to Legolas' home, it would have taken at least another few hours. We did not think he could make the trip, so when we came across this hunting party, they were all too happy to help us. Legolas is the Lord of Ithilien, after all. His people hold a great respect and love for him."

Elrohir pointed his brother to the right tent before he and Elladan followed their sister, giving Aragorn some time alone with Legolas. He approached the tent, and gently pushed the flap aside to peer in.

Enjoy? Well? Plz keep the reviews comin! Again, thanx to all those who did review- you guys made my day! Hugs! Will post next soon- only two more chapter. I'll probably post the next tonight- I just have to do a final edit! Promise!

Love,

Elvenflower 


	3. Caregiver

Thanx again to all my reviewers! Here's the third and almost-final chapter. Wow, that went fast!

katiestar- so happy you like it! Kisses for posting two reviews! 

OK, since I kept you waiting _all night_ (Oh, how horrid of me!), here's the next chapter

****

Mirkwood's Lost Prince

__

Chapter 3

"How do you feel?" Asked Gimli, re-entering the tent with a bowl of warm water and a cloth. Legolas was surprised at how caring the Dwarf could be when needs required it. He smiled weakly at his long-time friend.

"About as good as one in my condition can feel." He said with a breathless laugh. Gimli harumphed and came to sit on the small cot the Elf lay on.

"Crazy Elf." The insult had long ago become a joke between the two companions, often starting one of their rounds of friendly banter. Many were confused by the odd pair, for they often argued. But, as Aragorn had once told a confused Thranduil, "They may seem odd, but closer friends I have never seen. Beware though, for although they bicker, should you make enemies with one, you would find yourself fighting two."

Gimli wet the cloth, wringing out the excess water before dabbing it against the Elf's forehead. Legolas closed his eyes and sighed in content.

"Thank you, my friend." He whispered. Gimli nodded stockily, continuing his gentle minstrations. After a few minutes, he placed the cloth and bowl on the table nearby. Gimli looked back at the Elf laying on the cot. Legolas lay, eyes still closed, with one hand across his stomach, the other resting at his side. He was pale- paler than an Elf should be. His breathing was shallow, and a flicker of pain crossed his fair features with every inhalation. It broke Gimli's heart to see his friend like this. Legolas had always been independent; an etheral being who posessed skill in battle beyond any the Dwarf had seen. He had always been strong, and to see him injured like this- not even able to stand up- was unbearable. A few tears crept their way onto Gimli's hard, weather beaten face. He turned away and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, only to turn around and see Legolas' cerulean eyes fixed on him. The blue orbs were half-lidded with weariness, something Elves rightfully never experienced. The blonde prince opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as a wave of hot pain washed over him like fire. He clutched his middle, his whole body tense as flashes of light danced before his eyes. Everything seemed to spin out of control as the pain became almost unbearable. Iron bands seemed to wrap around him, making breathing almost impossible, contracting his chest until he almost screamed in pain. Legolas clenched his teeth as unconsciousness threatened to over come him. He bit his lip, but a small whimper managed to slip through. Then he could feel the cool cloth at his forehead once more, dabbing his face and neck, slowing the waves of pain to a lesser intensity, until the prince was able to breath a little easier, and the pain contracting his middle subsided. He could feel Gimli at his side, hear his words of reassurance as the room came back into focus. He gently shook his head from side to side, trying to clear the last shreds of dizziness that clung to him. He slowly opened his eyes to see Gimli kneeling by his side, clutching his hand. The Dwarf's eyes flooded with relief when Legolas escaped, once again, the consuming pain that had been threatening to take him since he was wounded. The Elf now lay, his long golden hair spread across the pillow and some strands clinging to the sides of his neck and face with cold sweat. His breathing was laboured, and he swallowed against the lump that had formed in his throat. Gimli still looked concerned, so Legolas managed a weak smile. The Dwarf was not convinced.

"Legolas, you-"

"I'll be fine," the Elf insisted. Gimli still looked skeptical, so Legolas changed the topic completely.

"What was your count?" Gimli looked completely dumbfounded for a second, regarding his companion as though the prince had lost his mind. Then realization dawned on him, and he laughed.

"My count? I thought nought of it. Well let's see, there was" He mumbled incoherantly for a minute, trying to recall how many orcs he had killed.

"And are we including the men?" Legolas nodded. "Then my count is fivety-six!" He said proudly. Legolas closed his eyes and smiled gently, his laugh nothing more than a light sigh.

"Fivety-six" he repeated. "Then I have beaten you, for my count was fivety-nine." Gimli laughed heartily, glad that his companion could keep light spirits even as he lay on the brink of death. Legolas' voice took on a serious tone when he next spoke.

"But alas, it seems that in the end, you will be the one who outnumbers my count, for you will have the chance to go back into battle. I fear I will not live to see the sun rise, let alone leave this tent." He sounded sad, but his voice held no request for pity. And Gimli knew he wanted none. When he met Gimli's eyes, Legolas looked distant and thoughtful. Death was something an immortal was unfamilier with. It was not that they had never witnessed it, for Elves were great warriors, and Legolas had killed many foes, and had watched many of his companions die. Living for centuries, an Elf had to watch the mortals around them fall, watch the world change, while they stayed ageless. This was why Elves loved to sing and laugh, loved to spend time in nature, for trees would live longer than any mortal friend. Gimli sighed. Elves truly were mysterious beings.

"I have had many mortal friends, and I have watched them all perish. Whether it be in battle or of old age or sickness, one by one they all passed. I feared it would be so with you too. That you would grow old and die, and I would be forced to live on. I never imagined that you would be the one to watch me pass." Legolas looked up at nothing when he said this, although Gimli knew the comment was directed to him. He stared at Legolas for a moment, before he could bear it no longer. With a sob he turned his face away, small tears falling from the corners of his eyes. Legolas seemed to snap back to reality, turned his head abruptly when he heard Gimli's sob. Reaching out a hand, he placed it over Gimli's. His own ageless, long fingered hand looked like silk in comparison to Gimli's small, stout fingered, rough hand, tanned by the sun and hardened by the rock. He clasped Gimli's hand in response to the Dwarf's sadness.

"Shhh, it will be alright." He assured him. When Gimli stopped crying, he turned back to Legolas, who smiled warmly. Gimli smiled back, although it was not more than an up-turned corner of his mouth. Then he sighed.

"This isn't right. You're the one who's supossed to live forever. I shouldn't be here, sitting with you on your deathbed! How am I supossed to go anywhere without you? I'll be shot down as soon as I enter Elf territory! But besides that, how shall I live once I loose my greatest friend?" Gimli declared.

"Stubborn Dwarf." Legolas chided lightly. Then he had an idea.

"Gimli, pass me my quiver." With a raised eyebrow, Gimli obeyed. Legolas carefully pushed himself into a half-sitting position, leaning against the cabinet at the head of the cot. Pulling a small dagger from its hidden spot on the back of his quiver, he carefully cut off the small leather circle on the side. He withdrew a single arrow, returned the dagger to its resting spot and handed the quiver back to Gimli, who placed it back on the table with Legolas' daggers. Legolas held out his hand, and in it was the arrow and the leather circle, which, at closer glance, looked to be a crest of sorts.

"I want you to take these." 

"What are they?" Gimli asked.

"This is one of my arrows," Legolas said plainly, as though explaining it to a small child. Gimli's brow furrowed in frustration as he took the arrow from Legolas' palm. He held it up, inspecting it as he replied,

"Of course it is, crazy Elf. I meant, why are you giving it to me." Legolas smiled again.

"It is a gift. Rarely does an archer give their an arrow, lest it be a token of appreciation and friendship. Or if it is being shot into a foe." He added matter-of-factly. 

"And this" Legolas held out the crest, "Is the royal crest of Mirkwood. It will grant you safe passage through any Elf land, for you have been nothing but a loyal companion to me, and I trust you mean no more harm to my people." Gimli regarded him with something that resembled awe. But the expression changed to doubt as he asked,

"But what if they think I killed you and stole it from you, or some nasty thing like that." Legolas' smile widened.

"Ah, that is the beauty of it. The only way to remove the royal crest from my quiver, once it is attached, is with the dagger I used. It is made of a special Elven metal, and the blades containing it are only given to holders of the crest. Should it be removed with a blade of any other type, it would simply crumble into nothing. The dagger is hidden on my quiver. I doubt that even though you saw me take it out, you could find it again, so well placed is it. Not even another Elf could spot it, unless they knew where it was kept. Only I know where my dagger is kept, so the only others who could remove it are others with the same blade. And why would any other member of the royal family want my crest? So you see, my friend, it would be quite impossible." Gimli shook his head in amazement before meeting Legolas' eyes.

"Thank you, my friend. It is a gift I will cherish." Legolas nodded.

"There is one final thing-" Legolas paused, too exhausted to sit up anymore. Once he had settled himself back into the cot, he continued,

"In hopes it will help bring peace between our races, and because I will hold you in my heart even unto the Undying Lands, I name you Elf-Friend, and as Prince of Mirkwood, the title will be honoured in all the lands of my people." He paused, looking to the doorway, where a figure had been standing silently for a few minutes. Legolas looked as though he had known the person was there the entire time- which he did.

"And if he does not protest, Aragorn shall serve as witness."

Yes, the random timelines all come together now! It all starts to make sense In the next chapter Legolas- oops. Won't let anything slip. You'll just have to review. Yes, I am a review crazy writer who craves feedback. So amuse me.


	4. Farewell

Once again, kisses to all my reviewers!

Reginabean- Don't worry, I'll put a cushion at the bottom to break your fallJ 

Lil*bee- Sorry to dissapointbut it's fun to drag it out ;)

YunaDax- I agree! Gotta love that Elf-angst!

Now, onto the next chapter.

****

Mirkwood's Lost Prince

__

Chapter 4

Aragorn jumped at the sound of his name and stepped out of the shadowed doorway. 

"Of course I will, my friend." Gimli turned at hearing Aragorn's voice, and practically ran over to him, wrapping his arms around the man's waist- the only place he could reach.

"You came! Bless you, laddy!*" With a smile, Aragorn returned the hug best he could. The reunion was interrupted by a sound from the bed, where Legolas gasped and coughed for breath, his eyes closed as his head fell to the side. Gimli let go of the King's waist and turned back towards the bed, his smile fading. Aragorn's smile vanished from his face the moment he saw the figure laying on the bed, a grave and saddened expression replacing it. He walked over and sat on the bed beside Legolas, and Gimli quietly left the tent to give the two friends a moment alone. Aragorn pushed back the tears that welled up in his eyes as he looked at the injured form of the Elf. Beads of sweat covered the pale brow as Legolas panted in exhaustion, having just regained enough breath to fill his lungs again. Aragorn reached out and brushed away a stray strand of hair that clung to the prince's face. At the contact, Legolas' eyelids fluttered open to half, only revealing a slit of the blue depths beneath. As he wearily looked the the Ranger beside him, Legolas smiled weakly.

"You made it." Aragorn nodded, a small smile of relief tugging at his lips.

"Of course. Not even Sauron himself could keep me away. Arwen and the twins are here also." The Elf's smile widened a bit.

"I have missed you, Elessar. It has been too long since we last spoke."

"Indeed it has... Legolas, I-" Legolas shook his head, halting further speech. He knew what Aragorn would say, he knew the man would try to apologise for something. Aragorn always tried to blame himself for one thing or another, and Legolas loved that about him. He always put those around him before himself. Gondor was lucky to have such a King.

"There is no possible way you can blame yourself for this one, Aragorn. No matter how hard you try, this was a result of my foolishness." Aragorn shook his head and laughed lightly.

"Legolas, what will I do with you?" The friends smiled at one another, before Aragorn addressed the issue they had both been avoiding.

"Let me look at your wound." The prince gave him a defiant glare. Aragorn understood. Legolas hated being looked after, hated not being able to do everything for himself. But the man met the Elf's stare, and blue gaze locked on brown. After a moment, Legolas sighed.

"I suppose if anyone can do anything, it would be you, Estel." He said with a smile, before adding, "Look, if it would please you."

Aragorn pulled back the covers, laying them around Legolas' waist. He lifted the blood-soaked bandage wrapped around his friend's chest as gently as possible, but a pained groan still slipped past the prince's lips. Any hope Aragorn had clung too faded when he saw the wound. The slash of the sword had left a jagged gash across Legolas' torso- running across his ribcage on the left side, and proceeding down across his stomach to almost reach his right hip. Had it been deeper, it would have almost cut him in half. Although he could tell it had healed some, Aragorn knew that even with Legolas' Elven healing, he would not last long. He tried to think how in the world he would tell Legolas we would probably not live through the night. As he looked up despairingly, Aragorn was stunned from saying anything by what he saw in Legolas' eyes. Where he had expected to see fear, doubt, anticipation, he instead saw Acceptance.

__

"Look, if it would please you." Legolas' words rang through his head. The prince knew he was going to die, and had accepted that. He had not had Gimli call Aragorn here, as he thought, to try and heal him, but instead to stay goodbye. Reality sank in, and Aragorn could no longer support himself. He sank down to the floor, his head resting on his arms against the matress as he let go of everything. All his emotions came out in a rush, and Aragorn wept. He wept for Legolas. He wept because he realized he would loose one of his closest friends. And all the time Aragorn wept, Legolas simply placed a hand on his bent head, soothing him, not trying to stop the man's tears, only waiting for them to run their course. After a while, Aragorn slowly raised his head. Worry instantly flooded him when he saw Legolas' eyes closed. Elves rarely closed their eyes- only in unconsciousness, great pain ordeath.

"Legolas" Aragorn whispered, hoping for a response. When he got none, he tried again, picking up Legolas' hand in his own and softly calling his name. After trying a few times, Aragorn's heart sank. He stood and looked down at the still figure, tears once again clouding his vision. He turned to leave, to go and find Gimli, or Arwen, anyone to grieve with. But before he could let go of Legolas' hand, he felt the slightest amount of pressure, Legolas' hand tightening ever so slightly over his own. He spun back to the cot, kneeling down once more by his companion's head.

"Legolas?" He said again, this time a little louder. A faint moan in response. The barest flicker of eyelids, and Legolas opened his eyes. But the once clear blue, shimmering spheres were dulled and cloudy. The rise and fall of his chest was near to nothing. Too near. Breathlessly, Legolas struggled to talk to his friend.

"_Amin yasse kwed amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar,_" {I once said I would follow you to death and beyond} Legolas remembered. "That day came too soon. I shall wait for you in the Undying Lands._"_

"Promise?" Aragorn asked, the slightest hint of jest in his voice.

"Of course, my friend. Until then, you must promise to live on without me." Aragorn's mouth opened in protest, but Legolas continued before he could speak.

"Promise me." He demanded. Relucantly, the Man nodded.

"Good. Do not forget who you are, Elessar. Gondor will need you. It will do your people no good to have their King mourning over something that could not be prevented. My time has come." Aragorn's dark hair fell about his face as he lowered his head in acceptance of what was to be.

" Until we meet again then, although it it will not be in this world. _Namarie_, Aragorn. A greater friend no one could ask for."

Aragorn could not find any words to reply to Legolas' farewell, and he could do no more than bow his head in respect. The Elf's breathing slowed, until it was nothing at all. The blue eyes fluttered shut, never to open in this world again. Aragorn reached up and placed a kiss on Legolas' cold forehead before kneeling back down. 

"_Tenna' ento lye omenta"_ {Until we meet again} He promised. He still held tightly to his friend's hand, and rested his forehead against it in silence and grief. 

This was how Arwen found him an hour later, asleep with his head resting against his arms on the mattress, Legolas' hand still clutched in his own. A silent tear ran down the Evenstar's cheek. She gently woke her husband. He stood tiredly, falling into Arwen's embrace. The Elf kissed his cheek as he wept into her shoulder, her own tears of grief falling freely. Her teary blue gaze found the motionless form of Legolas', now lying limp against the mattress, his hand hanging over the side where Aragorn had released it, his eyes closed with the harsh kiss of death. 

"_Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au, mellon'nin. " _{My heart shall weep until it sees thee again, my friend.} Arwen whispered to the lost Elf. Legolas had been her friend for ages. She could not think of having to bear the news to Legolas' father, Thranduil. Surely the King would be heartbroken. He had lost his only son, and Mirkwood had lost it's prince.

~*~ 

*I know, I know, direct line from TTT. Hey, my friend made me do it! Made me!

That's it. It's over, already. *sniffles and comforts any sad readers* I may have to write an alternate ending for some of the lovely reviewers who threatened my life for killing him. Until then *scampers off to hide behind Legolas*, I'll just get him to protect me. *smiles rather large smile* By the by, ranting, death threats, etc. are welcome. You're free to get it out of your system, after all, even I don't think I should have done that (but unfortunatly, my muses thought differently).

Namarie!

Love, Elvenflower


End file.
